


Chemistry 101

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but. dad.), Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, community references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles and Derek get into an argument on which pairing is better. It's a pretty normal evening for them, actually.Or, new Hale pack feelings, with the beta puppies and the expected fluffiness.





	Chemistry 101

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of community feelings im sorry.
> 
> based on an argument i had with a friend over the chemistry of certain pairings. also i apologize for the cheesiness of the title, totally had to fit with the theme y'know

          She walked in to the sound of yelling coming from upstairs. It wasn’t an uncommon sound, but it was starting to get heated and was a lot more fast-paced than it usually was. It ruffled at her feathers, a little, but she tried to hide that by burrowing herself into Boyd’s side and wrapping the arm he’d lifted at the sight of her around her waist. “Dads fighting again?”

 

          “Yep,” answered Isaac, without looking up from his phone. He was scrolling through it pretty quickly, so she guessed that their arguing was getting to him as well, seeing as he couldn’t even read on it like he usually would. “They just finished the final episode and can’t agree on –”

 

          “– okay, but there is their whole build up through the whole show, even from the first season.” That was Stiles.

 

          And Derek, “The same could be said for him and the –”

 

          “Don’t tell me you actually _ship_ them –”

 

          They got into these arguments a lot – the pointless kind. They were usually louder and more passionate than the ones about typical couple problems, or how the fighting of the supernatural should go. They were never as bad as the ones that went on about one throwing themselves headfirst into the danger, whether to protect another pack member or not. Those lasted for hours and days and most of the time, the rest of the pack had to stay away until they were over – and then some as they made up about it.

 

          But these, these dumb ones about shows and movies and what else, these got pretty loud pretty fast. It would be a little strange to anyone else, Erica supposed, that they never seemed to agree on these little things, but she had a feeling that this was just a _them_ thing. That they used these discussions to talk about the show and their feelings about it, and stretched their opinions to be able to toss different ideas out there. It was how they enjoyed things together.

 

          It was also probably their way of keeping up the banter, and was more than likely also foreplay for them.

 

          “ _No_. I’m just saying that they have more chemistry is all. His actor actually knows how pretend to be into someone he’s not.”

 

          “Oh, now you’re going to drag her actress into the mud for this?”

 

          “You say that like you didn’t do the exact same thing to David Boreanaz a week ago –”

 

          “That’s because Angel has the emotional range of a soggy toilet paper roll!” Dear god, not that one again. She thought they had laid this one to rest. Even Isaac sighed. “He’s better on Bones, but –”

 

          “Doesn’t matter. None of the relationships – don’t make that face – alright, who do _you_ think have more chemistry?”

 

          Before either of them could continue to yell at each other, Boyd licked the flavoring from his chips off his fingers and tilted his head up to the ceiling, yelling (mainly for Stiles’ benefit), “Troy and Abed!”

 

          Well. She – and Isaac, apparently, as he nodded solemnly – couldn’t really argue with that. They really did have the best romance on the show.

 

          They were both quiet for about four seconds before Stiles muttered, “He’s got a point.”

 

          Boyd always does. Erica could count on him to constantly have good opinions and insight on the things they watch, even if sometimes she does have to prod for his thoughts on whatever it is. With that in mind, she pressed closer into him and turned to smile into his chest when his hand pressed her tighter against himself.

 

          “Want to rewatch the paintball episodes?” Derek asked quietly, footsteps already heading in the direction of the staircase. He knew what Stiles’ answer would be.

 

          Stiles quickly moved to follow him. “And an intermission with the dark timeline ones?”

 

          “Of course.”

 

          “Cool,” Stiles said back, and from his tone, Erica could hear the grin on his face. Isaac, moving to the coach so he’ll be able to cuddle with all of them, mumbled along with him when he adds on, “Cool, cool, cool.”

 

          She could feel Boyd’s torso shake when he snorted at the squawk that Stiles’ let out at Derek messing up his hair, obviously at his nerdy reference.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even touch the boreanaz bits. just leave them be


End file.
